Promise
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: AU. "Some people are meant to fall in love with each other but not meant to be together..." One-shot.


**Promise**

* * *

Some people are meant to fall in love with each other but not meant to be together... It's this vicious cycle that rips us to pieces after so long and it hurts thinking about our past.

But there are some times where thinking of it helps heal us. It gives us closure and lets us move one.

Our paths have crossed many times. Once I was your lab partner in chemistry and another I sat at your table at lunch because one of your friends invited me to. That's probably to start of our relationship it's also probably where I fell in love with you first. But see this little love story doesn't have a happy ending. It's more or less and anti-climatic ending that will probably break a few hearts. Sorry.

* * *

"Hey! HEY Sakura!" A voice calls from behind me. I whip around to find that a blond boy has called my name and is waving wildly. I roll my eyes but raise a hand and wave back. "Come sit with us!" He says happily pointing to the empty seat next to you. For some stupid reason I, Haruno Sakura decided to take you up on that offer.

Getting back across the cafeteria was a journey all its own and by the time I sat down next to you everyone was almost finished eating. Smiling I only ate half of my sandwich before replacing it back into the bag. I made some stupid comment about eating the rest later after school which prompted everyone to give me odd looks but you.

You seemed to ignore me during lunch and I was fine with that. I was sure if anything I rather be ignored than told to leave. Except for when I was leaving the table. I finally caught your expression and it spoke more words than you ever did.

It told me how annoyed you were and how stupid you thought I was being. From then on I decided to stay out of your way.

* * *

A few months had passed and I effectively stayed away from you. Until we had been forced into being lab partners cause I wasn't trying to hang off you like the other girls in the class. Oh how the teacher didn't know.

"Why did she get to be Sasuke-kun's partner" A few girls whined but I smiled slightly at this. They didn't get that you didn't want attention.

Uchiha Sasuke was not an attention seeker. No he was a man who wanted little to do with the people who tried to grab his attention.

I made a few suggestions but let you do everything. Everything that you wanted to do and when we got our grades back a few days later I saw how proud you were to get the A... The A that I also deserved but didn't get. All of my work was pretty much used within your report while mine lacked.

I didn't tell you my grade not to make you feel ashamed or angry with the teacher but because I was happy for you and didn't want the small happy smirk disappear.

* * *

Then sometime in senior year we suddenly were friends. Probably because of Naruto. Then we were best friends afterwards when Naruto had gone away for the summer. By the time he came back we were borderline couple but not quite there yet.

I enjoyed spending as much time as I could with you. We spend days doing nothing while laying in the grass at the park or you'd attempt to teach me how to play some video game I never heard of.

It was quite blissful for a while then something happened. You kissed me one night after a day of video gaming and I kissed back. That was the turning point suddenly we were no longer best friends we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

I was in love. I'd like to think you were too but it's hard to tell. I don't know what it was about you that made me love you the way I did but it didn't stop me. However I think somewhere in the back of my mind I always knew we wouldn't last long.

* * *

To my surprise we did last longer than I thought. I figured we'd only make it to graduation then break up sometime afterwards. I could see how unhappy you were becoming but I turned a blind eye to the problem.

There were nights that were better than others and when we did hit our early twenties and move in together it was kinda blissful again. Sharing a bed without either of our parents disapproving. The ability to sleep comfortably with a lack of clothing.

It was blissful for a while until the fighting happened. We'd argue and fight and then make up. It was a cycle that we went through every couple of weeks. I'd usually spend my nights on the couch until I'd wake up curled up in our bed and you already gone but warm coffee still in the pot.

Then after a few days of not speaking I'd break down and say sorry. Which sometimes made it worse if I was right and you weren't. You hated my pity. Which I couldn't help sometimes I was lonely and needed you again.

Then... I don't know what happened. We just stopped being us. We were some other couple who didn't act like the picture perfect ones we saw on the street. We weren't like Naruto and Hinata or anything. We were just two people sharing a bed and house.

It scared me because I loved you and I knew this wasn't what love was suppose to be like. I knew it'd be hard at times but this wasn't right. I didn't feel right. So we ended it.

I moved out two weeks later and liked having my freedom back. But somehow despite how everyone says ex's can't be friends after they break-up we were. I trusted you with everything. I still trust you with everything.

I'd trust you with my life. Which is something quite remarkable to say to an ex but I know you. After we broke up it was like everything was normal again. Except I was still in love with you. I didn't understand why. It was painful to love you from afar. But also your happiness was important to me just like mine was to you.

* * *

Then I met him. He was sweet and kind. I don't know when it happened but I found myself falling for this man. He kept me on my toes much like you did and while we did argue we'd settle things within an hour or so. It was amazing and I was in love again.

This time with someone other that you. I couldn't help but feel like a little girl again when I was with him. He made me feel safe. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. Not since breaking up with you. Which was odd.

Then me and this man who wasn't you started dating. Things got pretty deep quickly but I couldn't bring myself to care. Then one day nearly a year later he propose.

I said yes.

Then I came to tell you. You were working at the time and I caught you just as you went on your break. I held my hand up and smiled. "He asked me to marry him."

"Congrats." Was your only reply. I could hear the nearly robotic answer as you refused to make eye contact with me.

"I wanted you to be the first to know."

He nodded and smiled slightly before hugging me. He whispered his congratulations again before letting go. I smiled then saw the time and nearly panicked I had to get home to fix dinner soon. While I said good bye and pulled my coat back on you surprised me one last time.

* * *

"Sakura."

I turned my head to look at you and for the first time that day you made eye contact with me. "Promise me something." You said looking at me.

"What Sasuke-kun?"

"Make sure he treats you better then I did." You say to me before disappearing into the shop again.

I stand there surprised at what you've told me and I smile slightly. It's the closure I had been looking for all these years after our break up. The little things that binded us, Haurno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke together.

"I promise Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Alright alright... I know a "you"point of view isn't exactly allowed which is why I distinguish who is "I" and who is "You" So hopfully this won't get taken down or anything... -fingers crossed- I mean if it's not meant for Fanfic could someone at least review and let me know... I have no clue where else to put it...**

**And I hate plot bunnies that don't leave you alone until you write them out... They don't go away. :/  
**

**And I'm totally in love with how this came out. It's got something poetic about it that just makes it go just that little bit more that I'm always searching for. :)  
**

**Review your love for this please?  
**

**_Edit: Fixed some spelling mistakes and some oddly placed words. :3 Thank's to Saya-chan to pointing out the fact I misspelled Sakura's last name wrong. _  
**


End file.
